


Call Me Baby

by daisybucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Customer Service & Tech Support, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Random & Short, Real Life, Tech Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybucky/pseuds/daisybucky
Summary: prompt: ‘i keep calling tech support because you’re helpful and also your voice is really cute’ AU





	

Bucky doesn’t listen to a lot of things Sam tells him to do, hell, Bucky tunes out Sam’s voice most of the time, but for some reason, Bucky decided to listen to Sam’s suggestion to get a job outside of being an Avenger, more specifically Sam told Bucky he should become tech support because of how ‘monotonous’ his voice was. 

Bucky was half-offended at his comment but also decided, _why the hell not_? He wasn’t doing much at the tower besides training till he got his next mission so why not do something else? 

Thanks to Tony, who managed to pull a few strings, Bucky was now working as tech support for _Bank of America_  part-time. Because of Bucky’s special case, instead of working at one of Bank of America’s tech support offices, he was able to work at one of the offices at the Avenger’s tower instead. 

It wasn’t all bad; Bucky picked up on the terminology quickly and didn’t have difficulty with helping out anyone who called. If he was full-time, Bucky would probably be one of the best tech support, his soothing voice calmed even the most irate person.

It was around 3 in the morning when Bucky clocked in for work. He had just gotten back from a short mission with Natasha, nothing too serious.

After a quick shower he walked into the small office room specifically for him. Since no one was awake, he didn’t bother to wear much, just his most comfortable black sweatpants that hung low on his waist.

He placed on his headset and signed on the computer, typing his password with ease. He signed on the network portal of BoA, quickly typing in his information and within seconds he was logged on for work.

Most of the time around this hour, he would be helping customers through their IM chat support, rarely anyone called so early in the morning.

Once Bucky finished helping out an old lady who thought they lost their card, the telephone on his desk began to ring.

He lets out a yawn before picking it up, his smooth, velvety voice stating their signature line, “Hello, this is James, tech support for Bank of America, how can I help you?”

You almost drop your phone at the incredibly attractive voice you just heard from your phone. It took you a few seconds before replying, “H-hi.”

Bucky internally chuckled at your response, “(Y/N) is it? It has come to my attention that you’re having trouble logging into your online account?”

“Y-yeah, I’ve been trying to access but I can’t seem to remember my password or any of the answers to my security questions.” You tell him, your cheeks burning from embarrassment.

Bucky lets out a chuckle, “No worries, it happens to all of us, nothing to be ashamed of.”

You smile at his sentiment.

“I would need for you to recite your debit card number as well as the last digits of your social security number.”

You quickly state your information, stumbling on the last four numbers of your debit card number.

“Thank you, give me one moment please.” He states, a short moment of silence ensues.

You bite down on your lip, wondering how this James guy looks like. You wondered what color his eyes were, what hair color he had, if he had full lips, or how tall he was.

God were you falling in love with some guy you’ve never seen before? All because he has a nice voice?

“(Y/N)?” His voice snaps you out of your thoughts, you reply back.

“For some reason your current account is inaccessible, so what I’ve done for you is open you a new account. The link to assign a password will be sent to the email address on file.”

You let out a sigh of relief, “There’s nothing wrong with my account though right? No new transactions since yesterday or anything?”

“No there isn’t. The last transaction was from a coffee shop, is that from you?”

“Yes, that’s me, oh thank goodness.” You say out loud.

“Other than not being able to access your online account, there isn’t anything else wrong.”

“Thank you so much James!”

Bucky smiles at the way you said his name, his heart fluttering at the sound of your voice.

“Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Can I have your number? You say in your head.

“No, that was it. Thank you!”

“I’m glad to be of service, have a great rest of the morning (Y/N).”

“You too James.”

–

It was like some kind of sick joke, you thought, why could you be having so much trouble with logging into your online bank account?

You’ve had your last one for four years, and now your new one won’t let you on for some reason.

Frustrated, you dial the number for tech support, wanting answers to why you’re having so many problems.

“I’ll change banks if this happens one more time,” you mumble under your breath.

“Good evening (Y/N), this is James from tech support, how can I help you?”

Your anger simmers down from the sound of his familiar voice, you couldn’t believe it was him again.“

“Hey James, I don’t know if you remember me but I called in last week cause there was something wrong with my online account and now, I can’t login again. I’ve changed my password twice already and I can’t access it still.”

A smile breaks onto his lips, hoping that it was you that was calling.

Since last week, he hasn’t stopped thinking about you, he wondered if you were as beautiful as your voice.

“I’m so sorry to hear this, I’ll check out your account to see if there is anything wrong.”

A few minutes pass, only the faint sound of keyboard clicking filled the silence, you wondered if it was okay to have small talk with him.

Ah fuck it, you thought, “you’re up so late.” You state, feeling ridiculous the moment the words left your lips.

Bucky chuckles at your words, “I pick the weirdest times cause that’s when I’m available.”

“Oh.” You say, “What do you do then? Other than this I mean. Oh wait, you don’t have to answer that, I don’t know if I can ask that.”

Bucky smiles, picturing an embarrassed look on your face.

“I work for a company that helps out people.” Bucky states, not wanting to advertise he’s a part of the Avengers. Especially since if word got out, tons of people would be calling him.

“Ah, you’re an amazing person then.” You hear yourself saying.

Bucky swears he’s never smiled this much in a long while, especially from someone he’d never met before.

“You’re too kind, I just try to do what’s right.”

“So what time is it over where you live?” You ask, hoping maybe by some luck the two of you were close to each other.

“It’s almost 1am over here.”

You check the time on your phone and notice that it was the same time as yours, just maybe he lived in New York as well.

“Not tired yet?” You ask him, a yawn escapes your mouth.

“Nah, not yet, seems like you’re tired.” He says with amusement.

You bite down a smile, “Just a bit.”

“There doesn’t seem to be a problem with your account but would you like me to set you up with another account?”

“Yes, that would be great James.”

After a few clicks, Bucky makes another account for you and thank him profusely, bidding him a good night after you got the link to the new account.

–

  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!” You let out, startling a few of the customers in front of you.

It was the morning after you got your third account, you were signing in through your phone to see your balance but lo and behold, it was not signing in.

You were in line at your favorite coffee shop half a block from your place, you were going to get some coffee before work.

“This is just my luck, ugh.” You sigh, slipping the phone in your back pocket.

Once it was your turn in the front of the line, you gave the cashier your order and stood at the bar where they placed finished drinks.

You grab your phone from your pocket, clicking on the BoA icon. You try to login for the third time, you get the error notification.

  
“I am so totally changing banks,” you say out-loud.

“I take it you can’t access your account?” You hear a familiar voice from behind you.

You turn around and your eyes meet a pair of gorgeous steel-blue eyes, his face framed with chocolate brown hair, and cherry lips.

“James?” You find yourself saying, stunned at the most handsome man standing before you.

“Yeah, but you can call me Bucky.” He grins, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear.

You felt your cheeks heat up, Bucky can totally tell you’re staring at him.

“Just putting it out there but I’m definitely switching banks.”

“As long as you give me your number, I think i can manage.”


End file.
